The Gamindustri epidemic
by Komato Beast
Summary: A Bacteria pathogen is born in Gamindustri by unknow reasons. Will it wipe out all living beings in this dimension? Or will be eradicated in the try? I do not own any of the franchise of Hyperdimension Neptunia and I do not own Plague Inc.
1. Chapter 1: The Spreading

What a strange world, only four contries, "Planeptune" leaded by Purple Heart and Purple Sister, "Lastation" leaded by Black Heart and Black Sister, "Lowee" leaded by White Heart, White Sister Rom and White Sister Ram, and "Leanbox" leaded by Green Heart.

The leaders are deitys that get their powers from the faith that people have in them, which transforms into Shares. It also seems like the four nations have higly advanced technology, and by logic, higly advanced medicine, though, it seems like this world didn't suffer from an epidemic before, for now...

A Bacteria is born in the Dimension of "Gamindustri" for unknow reasons, with the objective of wiping out humanity, but with the higly advanced medicine and the deities themselves, is not going to be an easy task for the pathogen to achieve. Will it reach it's objective? Or is going to be eradicated in the try? We shall find out...

The disease starts in Planeptune, it's weak and will take a wile for it to expand, especially with the medicine that this world has, but after managing to infect a few people and develop a drug resistance, it shouldn't be hard to infect the population. The Bacteria needs to be stealthy, not developing any sympton until everyone in this world is infected.

It seems like this world has an unique fauna, the 'dogoos' being part of it. They could help by spreading the disease to the ones that will figth them.

After five months, more than the 60% of the population of Planeptune had the disease, it was going well for the pathogen, but it could not be stuck at Planeptune only, it had to reach the other nations. By the dogoos, the disease could reach to Lowee. It was a cold nation, and without the proper resistances, the disease could never expand at a good rate. Three months have passed and the entire population of Planeptune had the disease... Well, almost, 99,8% of the population had the disease, Purple Heart and Purple Sister were still healthy, probably because they are godesses. The Bacteria needs to grow stronger if it intends to spread to the deities.

The disease evolved an cold resistance, it would just need months to infect Lowee completely.

Again, by the dogoos, now the disease has reached Lastation, but, unlike the other two infected nations, Lastation seemed to be more wealthy, a better drug resistance would be needed for the disease to survive and spread in the nation.

After ten months, all of Lowee was infected and due to the better drug resistance, all of Lastation was also infected, excluding the godesses of the nations. Only Leanbox is left healthy, but the dogoos couldn't help to expand the disease there, it could only reach there either by transmission in the air or the water. After evolving the capability of be able to survive outside the body in water, the disease managed to get to Leanbox, in just 20 days, the whole nation was infected, no living being in Gamindustri was left healthy except for the godesses. Now the real terror could start...


	2. Chapter 2: The detection

**No one POV**

The disease has developed a symptom, coughing, the coughs weren't very powerful and just happened time to time, it wasn't enough to attract atention of doctors, they assumed it was just a cold and most of the infecteds didn't even cough. Now it has developed two more symptoms, insomnia and anaemia, affecting more people now, the doctors are starting to think it's about a new disease spreading, and the Lowee ones were the first to report about it, they called the sickness 'Primum Morbus' The pathogen evolved again, and people started suffering from nausea and cysts, making things even worse for the population.

**Blanc's POV**

I was working on my computer, writing one of my books, but I was interrupted by one of my doctors, that seemed very alerted by something.

Doctor: "Lady Blanc! We got terrible news!"

Blanc: "What is it doctor?"

Doctor: "The people of Lowee have been suffering from multiple symptoms, we believe that this could be a new disease! We called it 'Primum Morbus' and it's very contagious!"

A disease? This never happened before, damn, this doesn't mean nothing good...

Blanc: "My people have been suffering from this? For how long?"

Doctor: "It seems like it infected people without being detected, because it didn't develop any symptoms until now. We are currently investigating this sickness to develop a possible cure"

Blanc: "What are the symptoms?"

Doctor: "At first they were little coughs, later, the infected had insomnia and anaemia, recently now, it mutated and there is nausea and cysts in the infecteds bodies!"

That severe is this disease? If we don't stop it, it may be something worse...

Blanc: "I'll go advice the others about this menace, meanwhile, try to make the symptoms less severe and keep investigating to find a cure"

Doctor: "Yes Lady Blanc!"

Everyone that lives at gamindustri must know about this, I will communicate rigth now...

**Bacteria POV**

So they now found out about me, one of these countries will now probably start researching a cure against me. They don't seem to have suffered from a epidemic before I appeared, if I combine this, and make the doctors less productive with more symptoms, the cure should be impossible for them to create. Though, if I dont manage to infect these "godesses" I'm in big trouble. I need to bypass their inmune systems. The best that I can do now, is try to kill people, so they will start lose faith in their godesses. Yeah, that could work, I need to get some more symptoms before that.

**No one POV**

Noire: "So, what are you telling us, is that basically, an epidimic is about to start and if we don't find a cure, we are doomed?"

Blanc: "Basically, yes."

Vert: "This is terrible, our nations are suffering from this, the research is not very productive due to the symptoms. If we dont find a way to relieve the effects, finding a cure is going to be really hard."

Neptune: "Man, things are getting really bad! I'm sure that some freaky alien sended that thing here to make some spooky tests!"

Noire: "Even when a disease that can become an menace to Gamindustri living beings, are you still joking about it?!"

Neptune: "Come on now, Nowa, I'm sure that my plot armor will help to get us out of this mess, we been able to get out of worse things, so I'm sure we can destroy this disease too!"

Vert: "I agree with Neptune, we must be together if we want to solve this."

Blanc: "I'll agree on that too, we must keep being positive and we can get out of this one."

Noire: "(Ugh) I agree with Neptune for once, if we are negative, things are only to get worse."

**Bacteria POV**

I'm sure that if I keep evolving, they wouldn't be able to find a cure, it seems like the godesses are getting closer to erase me from the map, if I'm going to solve this, I need to start killing some people, and most importantly, bypass the godesses damned inmune system, as soon as I enter, their inmune system stops me and destroys me! Bullcrap...

**Author's note: Hi! I hope you're enjoying my story so far! I would like if you can point out any grammar mistake or typo that this thing has. For the Bacteria POV, I decided to make the Bacteria able to talk, be a unicellular being with own will an be sentient, because why not? I just feeled like giving the pathogen personality. Thanks for reading, and be ready for any update that will come.**


	3. Chapter 3: The first deaths

**No one POV**

A global research for the cure against 'Primum Morbus' has begun, but due to the multiple symptoms, the research was slowed down, and was slowed even more because the disease evolved paranoia on the victims, distrust between scientists made things harder to achieve. It was just a matter of time before the Bacteria evolved again, and this time, it can be a disastrous symptom that is going to make everyone even more alert of the plague...

**Bacteria POV**

The cure is being worked on, that sucks, lucky me that they don't fully understand how I actually work. If I want to prevent that happening, then it's time to start getting serious, no more child play, they will know the actual meaning of the word 'terror', let's see if the 'shares' percentages will drop a little with this...

**Scientist POV**

This damned thing is actually resisting against us, it's constant evolving doesn't help with our research at all, as soon we understand it a little, it evolves again, making it more complex and harder to understand, it's like it knows what are we doing and its making fun of us or something! Fortunately, this thing isn't harmful to be lethal, yet. I feel like one of my "coworkers" is up to something, he is planning something that will ruin our investigation, I know it, and it doesn't let me sleep, nor work calmed... Wait... it is... no, oh no, this is really bad, this is REALLY bad! It evolved again and now the victims start suffering from fever! That thing is going to start a lot of deaths in no time if it evolves lethal again! I must report this before it's too late!

**BREAKING NEWS: The firsts deaths because of Primum Morbus had been reported, more than 1.500 people died because of the uncontrollable fever that the disease has, one of them being the celebrity know as 5PB. The death of the idol affected emotinally a lot of people and the morale of some scientists has been dropped to the ground, slowing our cure efforts...**

**Bacteria POV**

Who could say it? A single death slowed down the cure even more, and it was just because of a fever! If it's that easy to make the scientists feel like downers, then this world is condemned to extinction, huh? 'Depression mutated?' I didn't ask for that, depression mutating was even a thing? Something that only a pathogen like Neurax could actually do? This seems like some sci-fi mutation, but I not going to complain too much, it's actually helping me by making people less productive, I should evolve more lethal now.

**No one POV**

The godesses were talking through communicators about the increasing deaths cause of Primum Morbus and what could be done about it.

Vert: "Our people are dying because of high fever, the morale of our scientists is droping to the ground and our Shares are slowly decreasing, we are in a trully a terrible situation!"

Noire: "This horrible disease is making our nations descompose, is just going to get worse if it becomes more lethal!"

Blanc: "We need to find a cure as soon as we can, or we are condemned!"

Neptune: "Whoa! I didn't know that this disease could be so OP!"

Vert: "Neptune, this isn't the time to be breaking the 4th wall, this is serious topic."

Noire: "Vert is rigth, you should stop joking and lazing around, you will make it worse you idiot!"

Blanc: "Arguing isn't gonna help either, we must combine our forces to eradicate this disease!"

Neptune: "Yeah, that should work, thanks for the support Blanny!"

Blanc: "No problem, now, we should get moving on working on that cure before it's too late. Cut and out"

The other three: "Cut and out."

**Bacteria POV**

'Deity Bypass I' That sounds interesting, once I reach three levels on that, they stand no chance against me. Now, I'm to close to evolve necrosis, having mutated all those symptoms was helpful. The cure progress is advancing a bit more faster now, I don't know why, I thougth that the symptoms that I mutated were slowing the research down, and I'm getting a bit concerned about it. Another drug resistance could help me against that, I need to harden my genetic too, I will find a way to slow down the cure again, that's for sure. Now, about necrosis...

**Author's note: Hello again, I hope you liked this chapter! For some that are confused about the evolution of the Bacteria, the pathogen mutated symptoms out of screen (You can make yourself the idea) to reach the ones like necrosis, just to clarify that. Anyway, you can expect a new chapter soon, but I don't assure it, with that said, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bypass

**Bacteria POV**

Well that just sucks, _somehow,_ they could make a pill that relieves the effects of my symptoms! How? First they don't know how my DNA works, and now, from the literally nowhere, they found a drug that makes me less severe, scientists are working at a normal pace now and in no time the progress is going to be even faster, like if my severity didn't even exist in first place! Now that I think of it, this 'Neptune' may be the responsible for it, I heard about this "plot armor" that makes things super easy for "main characters" and a living hell for "villains and antagonists", well, I have a priority target now, this 'Neptune' must be the first deity to fall, for now, I must reinforce my resistances against drugs to make the cure research slow again. And it's about time that I got necrosis now.

**BREAKING NEWS: Primum Morbus grows more lethal, victims start suffering from a horrible necrosis and the deaths because of the disease are growing in big numbers, 910.000 persons died in just one week, the pills that relieve the symptoms are not able to stop the necrosis from happening.**

**Scientist POV**

Well, the progress on the cure is getting faster, I'm sure if we keep it up like this, we can stop the nigthmare that this disease is, that thing evolved a 'necrosis' and the unfortunate ones that couldn't get the pill at time are suffering from it, damn, I feel bad for those ones that are suffering from that rigth now... This thing doesn't stop evolving, like, ever, vomiting, insomnia, paranoia, cysts, and so go on, never stopping, we could surpass the pathogen drug inmunity, so it shouldn't be able to make effect on us anymore... Wait, could it be...? No way... no way! It evolved again, another drug resistance, more powerful than the pill can resist, the symptoms, they are back, and now more powerful, I must report this before- no, I'm feeling very weak, I'm falling to the ground, the necrosis is making effect, I starting to lose control of my body, ugh...

**Bacteria POV**

Ha, suckers, their pill wasn't enough from stopping me, the cure progress is going slow again, and the death count is going up, really fast now. Things like they should be. Evolved again, this time deity bypass I, and now I'm able to infect the 'CPU Candidates', the sisters of the godesses. About time, huhuhuh, I'm really excited to see what happens next.

**No one POV**

The godesses were talking through the communicator, but today, Neptune didn't show up for some reason, who can know what it could be...

Noire: "Neptune isn't connected, do any of you know why? It's not like I cared about her or something..."

Vert: "I have no idea..."

Blanc: "Nope. Didn't see her in the whole day."

Noire: "(I hope she is fine, the sickness can't get into our bodies, she must be rigth!"

**At the Planeptune basilicom...**

Nepgear: "Onee-chan..."

Neptune: "Yeah lil' sis?"

Nepgear: "I-I'm not f-feeling very good..."

**Bacteria POV**

This is going to be fun, but not for them!

**Ohhh boy! What is going to happen next? Is Nepgear infected with Primum Morbus? Will it affect the other godesses? You may find out in the next chapter! I used a bit of freedom here, and the Bacteria has more levels of drug resistance, like in the mad cows scenario, just to clarify the newly evolved resistances. Wait for another chap soon!**


	5. Chapter five: The unthinkable happened

**No one POV** *At Planeptune basilicom*Neptune today didn't connect with other godesses to talk about solutions to the very morthal disease, she forgot about it because she just played videogames, but the godess will get a not very good surprise that will make her more responsible...

Nepgear: "Onee chan..."

Neptune: "Yeah lil' sis?"

Nepgear: "I-Im not f-feeling very good..."

Neptune: "Watcha' mean jr?"

Nepgear: "All t-the times, I feel like I-I want t-to puke, I c-cough very loud and it hurts, m-my legs tremble most of the time and my h-head hurts t-too much..."

Those were some of the symptoms of Primum Morbus...

Neptune: "Wha- lil sis, since when you have been suffering from ALL of that?!"

Nepgear: "S-since I-I waked to s-salute you... I-I think I h-have the sickness..."

Neptune: "WHAT?! Nononono, that can't be possible! I-I will bring you to the doctor rigth now! I-I'm sure thar you will be just fine!"

Nepgear:"T-thank you onee chan..."

**Bacteria POV**

Time's clocking 'Neptune' wait, why do I say that? Her sister will die no matter what happens now, when she and these other candidates die, there is nothing stopping me from destroying this dimension, I reshuffle my genetic and cure is reverted, this is so godamned fun!

**No one POV**

Doctor:"Results are in, Neptune..."

Neptune:"So, is she ill or not?"

Doctor:"I'm afraid that I only have bad news."

Neptune:"Just tell me the results please..."

Doctor:"Well, alrigth, we seen a cell anomaly in her body, more bacterias than they should be in, we can only say, those are bacterias from Primum Morbus. She is infected..."

Neptune was shocked because of the news, her sister was ill, the bug actually surpassed Nepgear inmune system. The fate of her sister is unknow...

Neptune:"B-but HOW?! I-I thougth that it couldn't get past our inmune system!"

Doctor:"It just did, we don't know how, but it just did, she should get some rest on bed and some medication for the fever"

Neptune:"Okay, okay, thanks doc, I will make sure that she gets rest."

After that, Neptune goes HDD and flies with Nepgear back to the basilicom.

Neptune to herself*I-I don't know what can happen now, everything just goes downhill, and my sister is sick, I'm scared about what could happen to her, I will take care of her, and medicate her properly, if the others are still online, I must warn them...

**BREAKING NEWS**: The unthinkable happened today, Purple sister, or Nepgear, has fallen ill to Primum Morbus, the best medical teams will try to help her. The death ratio gets worse, by the hemmoragical shock that the sickness is producing has killed now 4.000.000 people, they are starting to lose faith in their godesses...

**Bacteria POV**

Well, there are some good and bad things happening to me, 'nepgear' will die anytime soon, but they got professionals to try to slow that, 'neptune' just warned the other deities about the chance that their sisters could get infected, but on another upside, people start to lose faith in their godesses. Pretty balanced for me, now, I will see if I can start to kill the other candidates and if I have the chance, the major deities, when I get that Total organ failure, rest assured, they will die in a horrible way.

**Scientist POV**

Well, it's official. Purple sister has fallen sick, the bug hitted us again, and really hard this time, if she doesn't get medicated properly... I will better focus on my job, this thing... Hemmoragical shock... It never ends! Hey, hang on a minute, the cell seems to act against our actions in time, it may sound crazy and twisted, but... Is this cell self concsious? Does it mean that it can communicate with other unicellular beings? Even with us? Sounds crazy, but this device that we use to get informed about it's actions, if I make some little retouches to it, we can communicate with it, it has own will and understands our language, we can make it realise that what is it doing is wrong, we can only pray for that to work...

**Bacteria POV**

Funny enough, one of the scientists found out about my consciounes and own will, well, I just need to wait until they try to establish contact with me, I'm just going to mess with them once they do, retire at this point? Never, not when I reached this far.

**Author's note: Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as I enjoyed writing it, contact is going to be made with Primum Morbus, so anything could happen now! Next chapter should be soon. (Got my PC back, I writed this chapter on my phone, so if theres anything wrong, point it out and I will try to fix it)**


	6. Chapter 6: First Communications

**Scientist POV**

Scientist: "I'm close to finishing it, some retouches and it should done... Yes! I finaly did it! Now, I just need to power it on and... done."

**CELL COMMUNICATION PROTOCOLS ACTIVATED, STARTING TRANSMISSION**

**25% DONE**

**50% DONE**

**75% DONE**

**100% DONE, START?**

Scientist: "Yes..."

**AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED, STARTING COMMUNICATION**

Scientist: "I hope this woks..."

Primum: "Hmmm, what is this?... Are you trying to talk to me?"

Scientist: "Y-Yeah, my name is-"

Primum: "No formalities, just do it quick, I don't care about what will you talk about, just do it fast"

Scientist: "Ok, here is the thing, I'm... I'm proposing you a deal, you stop hurting and killing us, and we will stop trying to kill you, h-how does it sound?"

Primum: "..."

Scientist: "Hello? Are you still here?"

Primum: "_How about no? _I'm not going to leave and stop all my hard work, just because you will stop trying to find a cure, how can you secure that you aren't going to try to find a cure in secret if I accept your proposal?"

Scientist: "What you are doing is not work, it's destruction!"

Primum: "_And that's WHY I'm doing it"_

Scientist: "Wha- do you enj-"

Primum: "I don't care about your opinion on my vision about this, next time, get someone that knows how to _DEAL!"_

**COMMUNICATION HAS BEEN STOPPED, REASON: CELL ENDED TRANSMISSION BY ITSELF, TIME TO RECHARGE THE MACHINE: 3 HOURS OR LESS**

That... That didn't work, does this thing really enjoy death and suffering? Or is it messing with me?

But maybe... '...next time get someone that knows how to _DEAL!' _Someone that knows how to deal... Maybe, if I make this public, someone professional can make it feel safe, assuring it that we will not keep the cure efforts going on, though, at this point, it's going to be kind of hard... But the only thing that we can do, is to hope that it will accept a deal from someone...

**BREAKING NEWS: A scientist has revealed that the morthal disease know as 'Primum Morbus' is self conscious and has an own will to think, the scientist created a machine to establish communication with it, though, the cell doesn't trust that we will stop our cure efforts in exchange of stopping it's terrorific kill spree. Someone must make it think the contrary.**

**Bacteria POV**

Pathetic, just pathetic, thinking that I will accept to surrender like a coward. It's more obvious that they never met and disease like me before, and they're just improvising, though, if they can REALLY prove that they will stop trying to kill me, maybe I could try something different, hey, this machine only need 3 hours to recharge itself, anytime soon, one of the godesses will try to talk to me, messing with them is going to be more fun than doing it with some humans, in fact, more fun than messing with ANY human, let's see with what they come up with.

**No one POV**

Noire: "So, it knows what happens around it..."

Blanc: "That's why it always reacted at time against our actions..."

Vert: "It is hard to convince..."

Blanc: "Who is going to try first?"

Noire: "I don't know-"

Vert: "I will do it"

Blanc: "Are you sure? Is going to be though."

Vert: "I'm sure I can make it change opinion about us, and about humanity!"

Noire "That thing is going to be stubborn, but, she could try..."

Blanc: "If Vert doesn't succeed, another one of us can try."

Vert: "Well, it's settled then, I talk to it first, wish me luck! Cut and out"

Other two: "Cut and out"

**Some moments later...**

Leanbox guard: "Lady Vert, here is the machine, boot it up with that red button and start negotiating"

Vert: "Thanks darling, now, you can retire."

Leanbox guard: "Yes my lady!"

Vert: "Alrigth, let's start it and..."

**CELL COMMUNICATION PROTOCOLS ACTIVATED, INICIATING TRANSMISSION**

**25% DONE**

**50% DONE**

**75% DONE**

**100% DONE, START?**

Vert: "Yes!"

**AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED, INICIATING COMMUNICATIONS**

Vert: "Here we go."

Primum: "They call me again, who is it now? Another pathetic human?"

Vert: "No, who is calling you is a Lady Green Heart herself!"

Primum: "Oh well, it's a godess herself, just do your talk"

Vert: "Hey, you don't seem very impressed that a godess is talking to you-"

Primum: "Cut it out, I don't care who talks to me, just drop it"

Vert: "Well, if you stop trying to harm us, we can stop trying to do the same to you, if it doesn't convince you, I can assure you, we won't try to destroy you."

Primum: "I overstimated you, you are just as bad as that human in terms of convincing, guess what? _No_, I won't leave all just because _you _can assure that they won't try to still kill me."

Vert: "W-Wait, y-you didn't even heard it all!"

Primum "And I'm not going to bother to listening to some seducive crap that you have, maybe, you should get someone that knows how to _REASSURE_ _THINGS!"_

**COMMUNICATION HAS STOPPED, REASON: CELL ENDEND TRANSMISSION BY ITSELF, TIME TO RECHARGE THE MACHINE: 3 HOURS OR LESS**

Vert: "How did it know? If it is really like this, we are going to have a bad time calming it down..."

**Moments later...**

Noire: "So, how did it went?"

Blanc: "Could you convice it?"

Vert: "No... Besides of untrusting me, it already knew that I would try to seduce it!"

Blanc: "Typical of you..."

Vert: "HEY! At least I tried!"

Blanc"Yeah, and that didn't solve anything, I'm going to try now to convince it now."

Noire"How could pass in your head, that trying to seduce a cell was going to work?!"

Vert: "I thougth it could work as it always did!"

Noire: "Ugh..."

Blanc: "I going to negotiate with that thing now, cut and out"

The other two: "Cut and out."

**Bacteria POV**

That was funny as hell! I can't wait to do the same to another godess, just have to wait a few hours. I wonder, has this 'nepgear' died or yet? Let's see... just really critical, meh, should die anytime soon, so I shouldn't worry, and now, when this 'blanc' establishes communication with me, I will confirm if she is a rager like everybody says, if that's true, I'm going to have some fun.

**No one POV**

**25% DONE**

**50% DONE**

**75% DONE**

**100% DONE, START?**

Blanc: "Yes."

**AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED, INICIATING COMMUNICATION**

Blanc: "I'm sure I will convice it."

Primum: "Who is it?"

Blanc: "I'm Blanc, CPU of-"

Primum: "The dying nation of Lowee, am I rigth?"

Blanc: "You piece of..."

Primum: "You are going to negotiate, or just curse my existence?"

Blanc: "Rigth... Look, I know we are both really being out-tired by this, so, if you stop, we are going to stop too, I can keep you informed about everything if it convinces you..."

Primum: "Maybe just _you and the others _are being out-tired by this situation, but I am _not_, making destruction is really fun, and I'm having a great time doing it!"

Blanc: "You asshole! You like to make people suffer sick bastard!"

Primum: "So? Do I look that I care about it? I'm not amused by what happens as long is it fun for me"

Blanc: "You son of a bitch! Insensitive fucker!"

Primum: "Ha ha! Is fun to be messing with you! You suck as much as the others on convicing, but at least you made me _LAUGH_!"

**COMMUNICATION HAS STOPPED, REASON: CELL ENDEND TRANSMISSION BY ITSELF, TIME TO RECHARGE THE MACHINE: 3 HOURS OR LESS**

Blanc: "Shit... Shit!"

**Bacteria POV**

Oh boy, that was so fun! Shame I can't do it again, but at least I lived the moment, in some other hours, that 'noire' godess is going to communicate me, I wonder if it is going to be just as fun with 'blanc', less or even more, time will decide. When I finished messing with all the deities, I'm going to infect the rest of candidates, I want to see what symptoms they would suffer.

**Authors note: Well, there it goes another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, I will write the other chap soon, so be ready. A little spoiler here, Noire will talk to Primum Morbus in the next one, that's all for now, see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

**No one POV**

**25% DONE**

**50% DONE**

**75% DONE**

**100% DONE, START?**

Noire: "Do it."

**AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED, STARTING COMMUNICATION**

Noire: "I'm going to convice it, I'm sure!"

Primum: "Who is it?"

Noire: "I think you already know who I am, don't you?"

Primum: "Let me guess... The "godess" of Lastation?"

Noire: "You guessed correctly, and now, about a agreement..."

Primum: "Let me guess again, _you will try to make me feel safe if I stop?"_

Noire: "Well, yeah, pretty much, if you just stop, we can keep you informed about everything that happens, and let you check the cure wherever you want and-"

Primum: "They always offer me the same proposal, I think I'll pass, wasn't expecting much anyway."

Noire: "Hey! You didn't even let me finish! I was going to-"

Primum: "Suggest a limit on my survival capability, _so I would destroy myself without you even founding a cure,_ isn't it?"

Noire: "N-No, I was going to-"

Primum: "I heard that story so many times that is predictable and boring, but what I could expect from a _anti social life form?"_

**COMMUNICATION HAS STOPPED, REASON: CELL ENDED TRANSMISSION BY ITSELF, TIME TO RECHARGE THE MACHINE: 3 HOURS OR LESS**

Noire was just mute for the comment that the cell has made, she just confirmed it, it likes death, chaos and destruction, maybe, trying to calm it down is worthless...

**Bacteria POV**

That was less fun than messing with Blanc, though, I would like to see her face after the comment I made about her. In three hours, Neptune will try to talk to me, but I'm not going to risk it and have the possibility of not having fun while messing with, plus, because her sister is in critical situation because of me, she is depressed, and messing with someone depressed isn't as fun as a normal person, hmmm, what do I do? Ah, I think I know what I can do to get some laughs, I'll interfere with the machine and display weird messages, that is going to be fun and interesting!

**No one POV**

**25% DONE**

**50% DONE**

**75% DONE**

**100% DONE, START?**

Neptune: "Mhmh..."

**AUTHORIZATION CONFIRMED, STAaaAAAaartIIIInnnnGGGgg- coMmUniCatioNSzsz**

Neptune: "Wha?!"

***Static sound***

Neptune: "What is wrong with this thing?!"

The static sound stops, the screen ligthens up, and is showing something.

**EVEN THE BIGGEST AND GREENER PASTURES CAN BE BURNED DOWN**

**EVEN THE MOST PERCEPTIVE EYES CAN GET BLINDED**

**EVEN THE MOST PLAYFUL THINGS CAN SUDDENLY STOP**

**CAN RUSTED SYSTEMS BE REPAIRED? **

Neptune: "What do you want to mean with that?!"

**MAJOR SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONS DETECTED, EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN**

Neptune: "Oh no, it's broken, I think I can check the diagnostic on what happened to the machine, let's see here..."

**Forced shutdown activated, reason: "I got bored of messing with godesses, so I tried something different and this was better and funnier." -From your not so favorite cell, Primum Morbus ;)**

Neptune: "Argh, It's just doing it because of fun?! We-We lost every chance to negotiate with it, and now, we have to deal that the machine is broken! Things can get any worse?!"

The machine booted up again with no reason, it showed up a message of evolution

Neptune: "What? I thougth the machine is useless now..."

**PATHOGEN EVOLVED NEW SYMPTOMS: Blindness, Paralisis and Massive Headache**

Neptune just went silent in shock, the situation of her sister is going to get worse and if it spreads to the other candidates, it would get the situation even worse and the first thing that passed her head, was the end of Gamindustri...

**Bacteria POV**

That was fun, I don't think she got what the messages were supposed to mean though, I would do it again if I could, but the machine is fully broken now, what a shame, but now, I managed to infect Noire's sister 'uni' I don't think she can still be a gun freak after this, seeing the reaction from Noire is going to be interesting.

**No one POV**

Uni just waked up, but something was wrong, she thinks she opened up her eyes, but still sees pitch black only...

Uni: "Hm, why I can't see anything? I think I'm still sleeping."

She pinched herself to check she wasn't dreaming, but it actually hurt, she wasn't dreaming then...

Uni: "I'm not dreaming, I will try to walk if I can get help from Noire..."

**Authors Note: Well, that was the chap 7 of my storie, as the usual, please point out any typo or grammar mistake or HDN plot errors, Chap 8 should be out soon, chap 2 of 'When they put Luxembourg on a hunt quest' is going to be out soon too, with that said, thanks for reading and see you soon! **


	8. Chapter 8: Bypass level three

**No one POV**

Uni: "Onee chan?"

Noire: "What happens now Uni?"

Uni: "I can't see anything, even though my eyes are open..."

Noire: "What? How?"

As she turned back to see her sister, Noire got surprised because Uni's eyes weren't the usual brigth red, but a dead grey color.

Noire: "What? Uni, your eyes aren't looking normal... Do you feel something else?"

Uni: "My stomach kinda hurts, and I feel a unusual heat all over my body..."

Those were some additional symptoms from Primum Morbus...

Noire: "Oh no, Uni, we have to go to the doctor, now!"

Uni: "O-Okay Noire, if you say so..."

Noire transformed and flied with Uni the fastest she could to the nearest doctor, though, the symptoms would get worse in no time, even with the rigth treatments, she would enter in critical phase easily...

**In Lowee's Basilicom**

Rom and Ram also just waked up, but with a non pleasant surprise though...

Rom: "Ouchie! My head hurts... A lot, ouch, I can't bear it!"

Ram: "My legs, I cannot move them, I don't even feel them! Urgh, what is happening?!"

Blanc: "Why is there so much conmotion-"

She cuted herself up whem she saw Rom lying on the ground with her hands in her head and Ram crying on her bed.

Blanc: "What the hell happened here?!"

Rom: "My head is killing me, I can't hold it anymore!"

Ram: "My legs... I can't move them, I can't get up!"

Blanc: "Holy shit, hang in there, I will get the headache pills!"

She rushed as fast as she could to get the pills and a glass of water, Rom was crying out of the pain, it was getting worse...

Blanc: "Rom! Take this pill and swallow it with the water!"

Rom swallowed the pill with the water, it seemes like it helped.

Blanc: "Do you feel any better?"

Rom: "It still hurts, but I can endure it, thank you..."

Blanc: "Ram? You can't move your legs?"

Ram: "N-No, I can't move them even when I try my best..."

Blanc: "Don't worry, this sure has a explanation, try to calm down, you are going to be fine."

Ram: "O-Okay, I going to still try to move them..."

Blanc: "I'll get you to the hospital now... shit!"

**Back with Noire**

Noire: "So? How is Uni? She is sick?!"

Doctor: "Unfortunately, after a complete body scan, we detected Primum Morbus bacteria cells, she has fallen down sick..."

Noire: "No, this is my fault, if only I... Doctor, why are her eyes grey now?"

Doctor: "It seems like the bacteria has got to the inner part of her eyes, damaging permanently her vision and pupils. She is blind now..."

Noire: "I-I can't believe this, I should've know... There is no way to cure the blindness?"

Doctor: "No, the damage is permanent now, the best you can do is to put her in repose and take the best care you can of her. That's the only advice I can give..."

Noire: "I thank you very much for your service doctor, I-I must go now..."

**Bacteria POV**

'Deity Bypass III' That is the last one from the bypass tree, with that, the main deities can fall sick now too, the end is near, so does my victory!

**No one POV**

Blanc: "Damnit, the hospital isn't open now, shit... they closed because they don't have workers anymore, that is not good..."

Rom: "Agh, my head is hurting again, a-and m-my chest is hurting too..."

Ram: "Urgh, I-I'm struggling to move my arms now, I-I don't like this, this is scary..."

Blanc: "Damn, I'll have to take care of you by myself now, I have to make it back to the basilicom and fast!"

**At Planeptune's basilicom**

Neptune: "The medical team didn't show up today... I'll have to take care of Nepgear alone..."

Neptune entered the room were Nepgear was in bed, though, Nepgear didn't move for a while...

Neptune: "Nepgear, come on, wake up, it's time for your medicine."

Nepgear didn't respond, she still had her eyes closed like she was sleeping...

Neptune: "Come on lil' sis, you have to wake up now, it's for your own good..."

Nepgear still didn't respond and still had her eyes closed, Neptune was getting scared...

Neptune: "D-Don't prank me like this, you know how I feel about this, come on wake up..."

Still nothing...

Neptune: "No, please tell me that this isn't happening, please, Nepgear wake up... WAKE UP!"

Neptune got desesperated. She made an pulse check, and for Neptune's disgrace, there was no pulse...

Neptune: "No, please no, Nepgear, don't leave like this, no... Why?!"

Neptune suddenly started to feel weak and a piercing head pain, the disease has got stronger...

Neptune: "Ouch, everything in my body is hurting me, I feel like I'm going to collapse, why does this must happen? What did we do?!"

Neptune coughed and tapped her mouth with her hand, but when she looked at her same hand, it was covered with blood, she just coughed blood...

Neptune: "Urgh, I'm not g-going to l-last much longer l-like this, I-I'll have to find some medicine for m-myself..."

She got infected, this only means that the rest is going to get infected soon...

**BREAKING NEWS: Today, Nepgear was found dead on her bed, the deadly symptoms have finally damaged her enough to put an end to her life, if this wasn't enough, the bacteria got stronger, and now is able to infect the main goddesses, Neptune, CPU of Planpetune got infected because of this, and there is no available medic teams to take care of her, Gamindustri may be doomed...**

**Bacteria POV**

Deaths, one candidate down and a main deity infected, if I get the other three mains, then they are done for, my victory here is assured, no matter what happens now, everything is going to die sooner or later, this world is... _interesting_, to say the least, this was fun, but everything good has to end. Let's finish them out with _**this**_.

**Total Organe Failure has been evolved.**

**At Lowee's basilicom**

Blanc: "This is the fucking worst, Rom, how do you feel about your headache?"

Rom: "It's hurting bad, and my stomach is starting to hurt bad too..."

Blanc: "All of that too?! Fuck, can you-"

Ram: "Blanc! I can't move my arms! All my body is hurting really bad!"

Blanc: "Try to calm down, I'm sure you can-"

She cut herself when she also started to feel a pain all over her body, the pain forced her down to her knees...

Blanc: "Shit, this thing is unbearable, I can't endure this!"

Rom: "I'm r-really scared now, I d-don't know what to do..."

Ram: "I-I'm scared too, p-please help Blanc..."

Blanc struggled to stand up, and when she did, she hugged her sisters in a try to calm them down...

Blanc: "Don't w-worry you t-two sillies, we a-are going to be together, a-at least..."

Rom: "Thank you b-big sis..."

Ram: "T-thank you t-too Blanc..."

While they were hugging themselves, the symptoms of the disease have finally got to them, their organs have now started to fail, and then, they died hugging...

**BREAKING NEWS: The CPU and the CPU candidates of Lowee were found dead on the basilicom, there are more deaths because of Primum Morbus, these setbacks are making a possible salvation for what is remaining of Gamindustri unattainable...**

**Bacteria POV**

Yes! Another setback for Gamindustri life! A main deity down and two candidates too! TOF is surely making it's job rigth! Three mains more to go! I'll have to find a way to infect 'vert' though, she doesn't have a infected sister to take care of, so maybe getting to her is going to be kinda complicated. Nonetheless, a loose dogoo should do the trick.

**At Leanbox**

Vert: "Everything is going to fall now! What are we even going to do now?!"

When she the least expected it, she got attacked by a dogoo that seemed to be infected, Vert killed that same dogoo with ease, but what she did not expect was that the symptoms could take effect on her really quickly...

Vert: "Huh, that one actually bited instead of licking, that is is strange..."

From the sudden, she started to feel dizzy and started to sweat a lot too, she was starting to lose control over her body...

Vert: "Ugh, I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I'm heating out of nowhere, I'm not really a fan of this..."

She agressively moved her arm, but it was not a voluntary movement from her, it came out of nowhere...

Vert: "I didn't meant to do that, this didn't happen before, but what it is?"

She suddenly started to move more her body unwillingly, not so later, she started to feel something coming out of her throat...

Vert: "Urgh, now I feel like I-I'm going to e-explode, it's like my b-body is betraying m-me..."

It didn't take much before she losed control of her body and falled to the ground, the weird feeling of her throat was coming out...

Vert: "Guh! I'm not telling any part of my body to move and yet- urgh, why do I feel like-"

While on the ground, her body started to spasm out and foam started to come out of her mouth, she was having a terrible convulsion, this finally killed her off in a horrible way...

**BREAKING NEWS: The Leanbox CPU was found dead outside her basilicom, she had died because of an uncontrollabe convulsion caused by the disease, Gamindustri is on the verge of falling, a cure at this point is not possible...**

**Bacteria POV**

Another one down, two mains and one candidate remaining! Deaths, some thousands more and I am done for! This was really fun, a good ride, they didn't know what to do when I appeared, it is super clear that this world did not expect an villain that you _can not _beat with magic and friendship, let's just wait for the last strike, and end this for once and all.


End file.
